


the true me

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [11]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	the true me

Their eyes are the first sign that they are affected. The skin beneath the socket becomes lined with veins and the skin tightens. Experience can help rein in the effects of bloods alluring siren song but sometimes it goes beyond control of your ticks. You either have control of yourself or you don't. The eyes also hold the power to control another that's not under the protection of vervain. Watching their eyes contact, the pupils growing larger and lager until that is all that's seen against the whites of their eyes.


End file.
